


But no one wants to die

by AcidBat



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Before SING, Canon, DD Anniversary, Hurt/Comfort, Jet Star is the mom friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidBat/pseuds/AcidBat
Summary: The fabulous four are sad, angry and disappointed because Korse take The Girl away from them. They grieve differently, but someone has to make them understand that they have to move before it's too late.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	But no one wants to die

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for The Zones zine, and now I post it for the 10th anniversary.  
> Sorry for my typos is my first time writing fully in english

As soon as the sun set down the desert temperature dropped several degrees. That evening the wind was blowing fiercely, like Kobra Kid's kicks. Kobra pushed Jet Star away from him after doing a side turn, kicking him in the thigh, and placing his sunglasses. His partner fell to his knees on the ground, exhausted.

"Okay, okay... Time-out" he requested breathlessly.

Kobra remained in combat position. After The Girl was taken away, he hadn't stopped training. It was the only thing that helped him to stop feeling guilty. If she wasn’t there it was because they were too weak.

"We should go, there’s a storm coming" Jet said.

The sky was dark, and the air suddenly felt colder. The distant thunders were barely a whisper compared to the screams coming from the base.

"The fuck I go there right now," Kobra Kid replied, returning to his training.

Jet Star sighed and sat on the ground. Kobra was right, he didn’t want to go there now.

***

"Will you please listen to me for a fucking second?" Fun Ghoul yelled. He was standing in front of Party Poison. The redhead had his head on the table. He was devasted. "Fuck! We must save her. And you're the only one who knows how Battery City is."

Party held his ray gun in one hand, in the other one of The Girl's letters to her mother. He felt tired, defeated, and sad. He wanted to disappear and at the same time run to the stinking city and save her.

"I don't know, Ghoul. She was so easily stolen from us. We won't be able to rescue her."

"Fuck you. They let us live. Korse, _fucking Korse,_ left us alive. You know them better than we do. You know what we must do. You are our leader," Fun Ghoul spat out angrily.

Party Poison sniffed. He pushed his hair back, exposing the stains of Dr. Phizzles's Poison Red dye. His eyes were bloodshot. This afternoon Party Poison was like a red ball full of hate and regret.

"I'm not a leader." Fun Ghoul was worried to see him like this but couldn't allow him to sink. "Maybe she’s better there. She will have a good education, food and a decent bed. The Girl is smart enough to be able to live well in that hell. "

"I can't believe what you just said!" Ghoul screamed, smashing the glass against the table, which broke into a thousand pieces like his patience. Unable to hold back, he grabbed Party Poison by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. He kept cursing him, spitting in his face. "I can't believe what you're saying, you son of a bitch," he repeated angrily. "How can you say that she will be better there? What the hell is wrong with you? Answer me!" yelled Ghoul while was shaking him.

Party Poison said nothing, and Fun Ghoul hit him hard in the face as thunder fell nearby. After both outbursts the base was silent until Kobra Kid and Jet Star entered drenched from the rain.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jet Star exclaimed, approaching them quickly.

"Fuck, not again," Kobra Kid muttered.

Jet Star dragged Fun Ghoul into another room. Although it was silent, his face spoke for itself.

"Are you okay?" Kobra asked Party helping him to sit on a chair. Party Poison's lip was bleeding and the blond reached for a nearby liquor bottle. He soaked his bandana in the alcohol and put it on the wound while gently stroking him back. "Tell me what happened" he said in a whisper.

"What I deserve. It's all my fault."

Kobra Kid snorted.

"Why do you think that?"

"We were defeated. Maybe this was the… The best. The Girl may be better there. Perhaps…"

"Shut up" Kobra Kid said. But he didn't say it in the same way as Fun Ghoul. He was gentle, and soft. Party Poison looked at him, still with the alcohol-drenched bandana on his lip. "Do you really believe that? Do you really want to say goodbye to her so easily? Without fighting?"

"What's the purpose of fighting if every time Dr. Death Defying makes a traffic report it's to announce a new funeral? We may not be prepared. "

"So, you're going to give up? Are you going to leave it there? After everything we've been through?" Kobra Kid kept asking calmly. He knew that Poison was just upset and that he didn’t mean it. "We are big, we are strong, and we are united in this. We just need your plan." Poison kept looking at him, more and more convinced that he was acting like a jerk. "And you should talk to Ghoul when he calms down."

***

When Jet Star closed the door, he crosses his arms and stared his friend who was still angry.

“Why did you hit him? Fuck, Ghoul you always want to see the world burn!”

“I fucking wish” Ghoul muttered.

“What’s wrong with you? What happened?” Jet sounded serious, like every time Ghoul and Poison fight and they must separate them before they kill each other.

“Nothing.” Jet Star looked to Fun Ghoul with _the_ _gaze_ , and he couldn’t keep quiet. “He thinks is his fault and he said is better if The Girl stays in Battery City. He deserves it”.

“But he didn’t mean it, asshole. You know Poison better than me and in a different way that Kobra and me. You’re supposed to follow Party, you’re supposed to cheer him up and believe in him. Do your job or quit it.”

Fun Ghoul remained quiet, looking at the floor. He felt guilty and sorry for hit Party. He knew he was brainless, that he acted before think. And maybe Poison also knew that Fun Ghoul was an asshole and maybe he will never forget it and—

He felt how Jet Star hugged him. The hug was soft and warm. Jet knew this was the only way to made Ghoul stop overthinking. Ghoul sighed and he squeeze Jet very tight. He needed this.

“Thanks” Ghoul murmured in his chest.

“Anytime. But you need to promise me one thing…”

***

Ghoul and Jet finished arguing and yelling the same time Kobra and Party finished talking. The door opened and Ghoul appeared calmer. Kobra looked at him, but Poison didn’t.

Fun Ghoul cleared his throat before spoke. "Jet said that I have to apologize to you before we get going" he said to Poison a little angry yet.

"And give each other a hug to reinforce bonds" Jet said in the background. He smiled and gave Kobra a thumbs up to let him know that everything was fine now.

Party and Ghoul sighed at the same time. Fun Ghoul approached him. “I’m sorry for hitting you, I didn’t mean it.”

Poison looked at him. He stopped bleeding, but he had blood in this chin and his mouth. Ghoul cleaned it with his bandana and then Poison spoke. “And I’m sorry for made you mad.”

Ghoul looked at Jet who was watching them near Kobra. They weren’t satisfied. He sighed again and grabbed Party by the arm and made he stand up. Then he hugged him.

“I’m sorry for hitting you, even if you deserved it” He tighted the hug, he didn’t finish talking. “You deserved it because you only said bullshit. You’re our leader, you’re the one who will save The Girl and all of us. I believe in you.” He whispered in this ear.

Party remained static, and then put his head in Ghoul’s shoulder. He left a soft and little kiss in Ghoul’s neck and smiled. “Sorry for being a dumbass and thank you for making me realize it.”

They both felt apart and with a little smile Ghoul looked at Jet. “Are you happy now?”

“Fuck yeah!”

Perhaps the four were very different from each other, but their strength, their passion and their love for living was what held them together, always. And they were going to save The Girl no matter what even if they must die.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story <3


End file.
